elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lich (Oblivion)
Liches are powerful undead enemies found in the northern regions and in dungeons. It is the most powerful undead in , relying on magic instead of using a bow or melee weapons like other undead. A lich can be summoned by a Master-level conjurer. They walk with heavy steps when idle and float around rather slowly when alerted. Liches usually carry a staff leveled to the player. They can summon other undead such as skeletons and zombies. Even lower level liches have high resistance to magical attacks. Liches are the result of a forbidden ritual that traps the soul of the sorcerer inside an object, so it remains here, making it unable to proceed to afterlife. The intellect of the caster remains in its body which, by the absence of a soul, is animated by foul magic, and is undead. An integral part of this ceremony involves drinking a magical potion that kills the necromancer and the creation of a phylactery to serve as a vessel for the soul. General stats Drops * Bonemeal * Leveled Staff Dispositions Liches are members of their own Lich faction instead of the standard Undead faction. The disposition modifiers for the factions ensure that Liches will not fight other undead and, conversely, that other undead will not fight Liches. The primary difference between the Lich faction and the standard Undead faction is the relationship to Necromancers and Vampires: standard Undead will happily cohabitate with Necromancers and Vampires, but Liches hate them and will immediately attack (in these cases the faction modifiers ensure that members of the Necromancers cult and Vampire faction also attack Liches.) One other implication of the special Lich faction is that Liches do not like each other. If two Liches spawn near each other in a dungeon they are very likely to start fighting each other. Quest * Miscarcand (You will fight the overlord of an elven ruin, the King of Miscarcand) * Where Spirits Have Lease * Lich of Lost Boy Cavern (does not appear in the Journal) * Secrets of the Ayleids (if you choose to fight them) * Affairs of a Wizard (you face a necromancer who is attempting to become a lich) Variations Liches have two known variants, listed in order of difficulty: * Lich (stronger) * Nether Lich (weaker) Unique * King of Miscarcand-The wizard overlord of the ruins of Miscarcand. * Erandur-Vangaril – Lich of Lost Boy Cavern-An intresting lich, which has two souls fused within and intellects combined to create a formidable opponent. * Lorgren Benirus –Where Spirits Have Lease.-A selfish necromancer who was hated by the people of Anvil. * Arielle Jurard – Introduced in the Fighter's Stronghold official plug-in. There are two Arielle Jurards seen in the game, the one being the lich, and the other one being the mage with the same name. They both seem very similar to each other, both being Breton Battlemages, but the lich comes from Lainlyn, located in Hammerfell. Appearances * * * * * ru:Лич